


UPDATE ON ME AND THIS ACCOUNT

by et_cant_phone_home_no_signal



Category: none lmao - Fandom
Genre: Just an update, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_cant_phone_home_no_signal/pseuds/et_cant_phone_home_no_signal
Summary: Literally just an update for anyone who has been visiting my account recently and for people that have stuck with me for ages





	UPDATE ON ME AND THIS ACCOUNT

Hey everyone, 

 

I just want to start off with a thank you to everyone who has still been reading and supporting my work even though I haven't written in ages, it's lovely to get emails saying I have comments and kudos! 

So, I haven't posted on here in a long long time... Here's why: 

\- We moved again, 2 times in the past year, which has been incredibly stressful for me  
\- I started college last year, but I chose the wrong subjects and decided to restart this year, so instead of being a year 2, I'm a year 1 again, but it's okay because I'm enjoying my subjects much more now!  
\- Because of my restart, I'm much more prepared to handle the workload college gives us, so I'm spending a lot more time doing homework and studying than I did before, which leaves less time for writing  
\- I've also had no inspiration and instead of writing I'm reading a lot more now and trying to socialise better with my friends 

So yeah, I've been writing some stuff recently, but not all of it is fandom related. If anyone has any prompts for me, please do send them as I prefer working from one! It helps with giving me inspiration! 

I've also restarted my Tumblr recently (this week lmao) and I post my photography and art stuff on there so the link is in the notes on the bottom if you wanna check it out! 

Anyway, thanks guys, you're all awesome and I hope to write more again soon! 

 

Love xx

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr = http://et-cant-phone-home-no-signal.tumblr.com/


End file.
